


The Smitten Slifer

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Evelyn - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, based off an rp, bastion - Freeform, chazz, evelyn belongs to vnmbrittana, hornetshipping - Freeform, oc does not belong to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Oneshot where Chazz is in love with Bastion instead of Alexis, and keeps his fanboyish attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smitten Slifer

Duel Academy, a place where students come to school to learn the rules and strategies of Duel Monsters. As well as everyday basic needs such as math and English. Occasionally the school has it's moments, such as the evil, mysterious duelists such as the Shadow Riders causing some havoc, or beloved student Atticus Rhodes accidentally embarrassing his sister Alexis all the time with this unusual antics. However, in this school there is always a love-struck student known as Chazz Princeton, going around the school, yelling his nickname for his favourite Ra Yellow.

"Bassy!"

Chazz was looking around the school hall, hoping to find his crush, Bastion Misawa. He has been in love for him for a year now, even before he left Duel Academy to go to North Academy after his defeat from battling his crush. Back then, he was silent about it, blushing whenever he made eye contact with the genius. But now, after returning, he's a full-on fanboy. He goes around, complimenting Bastion, greeting him with manners, cheering him on during duels...he was just absolutely smitten. 

However, the analytic duelist didn't return those feelings.

Chazz walked around a corner and spotted Bastion heading towards the library. Chazz's eyes gleamed with excitement as he walked towards his crush.  
"Bassy!" spoke Chazz, happy that he finally found his No.1 man. Bastion turned around, not so excited to see his eager fan. Oh God, it's Chazz, thought Bastion. But, as he was a polite Ra, he greeted Chazz. "...Hello, Chazz..." Oh boy, another round of unrequited love.

Chazz chuckled. "Funny that we're going the same way, huh?"  
"Yes, what a coincidence..." Both Bastion and Chazz knew that this was no coincidence. 

"So, what are you up to?" asked the very intrigued Slifer.  
"I'm going to the library," replied the older student.  
"I'll come with! If we go to the library and study similar things, then we'll have a better understanding of each other."  
Bastion sighed over Chazz's strange desire to be with him 24/7. "Alright, then..."  
"Shall we go, then?" asked the raven-haired male as he held his hand out, trying to be a gentleman. Bastion just ignored the hand and nodded. Chazz frowned at his hand being ignored, but he quickly cheered up. "Oh, you don't want me to lead you?" he questioned as he put his hand away. "Oh, silly me! You don't need any leading to the library, you're too smart and great for that!"  
Bastion was silent for a second at the usual compliment from his fan, but eventually thanked Chazz. The fanboy welcomed his idol and headed towards the library. Bastion quickly followed to go to the designated area. There was no chatter for around 2 minutes, until Chazz broke the silence. "So, I met your sister today. She's really nice!" This surprised Bastion, but this didn't keep him from walking. "You met Evelyn...?"

Evelyn Misawa was Bastion's big sister. She didn't go to Duel Academy, but one day she decided to pop around to check in her little brother and his friends. She can be quite embarrassing to Bastion, being an older sibling. But, as a Misawa, she was very friendly and approachable. Anyone could easily be her friend.

As the two walked, they continued their conversation. "Yes, I did," answered the Slifer. "She really likes me. I'm glad..." The Ra was puzzled at this statement.  
"You're glad my sister likes you...?"  
"Of course!" replied the happy Chazz. "She completely approves of my love for you, Bassy!"   
  
Bastion sighed at this.  _This is just great._ "Does she now...?" The Misawa asked in annoyance.   
"Yes!" answered the ecstatic youth. "This is so great..."  
"May I ask why it's so great?"  
"Because a member of your family already likes me! And one day I'll be a member too..." Chazz is way too in love, saying these things out aloud in front of his idol Ra. Bastion was a little confused at Chazz's comments about family, but Chazz was just being Chazz. Especially with what was currently happening, the raven-haired youth began to imagine their wedding. "Getting married to Bastion..." the Slifer sighed. While Chazz was lost in his fantasy, blushing and giggling away, Bastion just waited until his classmate switched back to reality. As he finally snapped out of it, he was lost. "Huh? This isn't the wedding..." Oh boy, Chazz chose the oddest time to imagine a wedding.  
"No, we're just...walking to the library..." said Bastion, somewhat glad that his fan stopped his silly fantasy. Chazz shook his head in slight embarrassment and laughed it off.  
"Oh, that's right!" saying this, the two males were at the library. Although his imagination was haulted, the Slifer began to hum 'Here Comes the Bride _'_  as the two walk into the massive room of books and archives. 

"So, what are we studying today, Bassy?" enthusiastically asked the Princeton as he walked side by side towards a bookshelf with his crush.  
"Chemistry..." spoke Bastion as he selected a few chemistry textbooks.   
"Hmm, chemistry...Oh, I love chemistry!"  
"Oh, really?" Bastion knew Chazz was lying. The Slifer had no interest in chemistry at all, he didn't even take science classes!  
"Uh, yeah," spoke Chazz as they both found a table to sit at. Chazz grabbed a chair and sat as close as he could next to his 'Bassy'. Bastion placed the books on the table, grabbed one and opened it, starting his study. Chazz paid no attention to the book, but the one reading it. Chazz stared at the older male for a short while, which was a bit distracting for the intellect. Suddenly, without properly thinking, Chazz rested his head on Bastion's shoulder. Oddly enough, this caused the Ra Yellow to blush. "Chazz...?" he spoke as he continued to read from the library textbook.  Still resting his head, the other spoke.   
"Bassy..."   
"Yes...?"  
"I forgot to mention, Evelyn gave me this to give to you..." The Chazz handed Bastion an envelope with a card inside. Bastion took the card and began to open it.  
Still resting his head on his crush, Chazz was curious. "What is it...?"  
"A card," replied the tall Ra as he opened the card and read the contents inside. "W-what???" he question as his face blushed like crazy.  
"Bassy? What's wrong?" asked the concerned Slifer. Bastion just showed the card in embarrassment, causing Chazz to blush as well. The reason for these red and pink faces? Inside the card read  ** _'_** _CONGRATS ON THE SEX'._

Chazz was both very confused and worried. Did Bastion already have a lover he had not heard about? Has he been invading someone else's territory? "...Oh! Uh, w-when did this happen...?" Chazz asked worriedly.  Bastion was also very confused and flustered over the card's message.  
"I-I have no idea what she's talking about..."  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you already were in a, yeah..."  
"I-I'm not..."  
"No, it's fine...I understand..." Chazz then began to get up from his seat. "You don't have to keep any secrets from me, I'll just...go."  
"Chazz, I'm not...Really..."  
Still standing, Chazz looked at Bastion with curiosity. "Really?" Bastion just nodded his head.  
Chazz automatically went from sad and worried to excited and happy as he sat right back down. "Great! Well, I don't mean that you being in a relationship with someone else isn't great, because you do need someone to love, but still!"   
"Uh, okay then..." Bastion looked at Chazz for two seconds before he began to read from the chemistry textbook again.  
"What an odd card your sister sent, though..." said the Slifer as he adjusted his seat even closer to the Ra. "If you're not in a relationship with someone else, then why did she send you it?"  
"I have no idea..." spoke the British male as he read. "Evelyn says and does strange things..."  
"Does she? She doesn't look like the strange type, she looks more like the fun type!"  
"Well, she can definitely be rather odd."  
"Okay, maybe I find it a little odd that Evelyn seemed to become friends with everyone at this school so quickly..." Chazz started to giggle. "But I guess that's natural for her. She made fast friends with Atticus and after they spoke, they gave me something adorable!"  
"And what was that...?" 

The Slifer then began to put his hand in his pockets, pulling out two small matching plushies. One depicted Bastion, the other, Chazz. "Look, they're matching plushies!" Chazz said happily. Bastion saw the plushies with absolute confusion.  _...Why???_  he thought.   
"But I'm a little confused...do I give you me, or do I give you, you?" The raven-haired youth then gave his idol a plush depicting the youth. "I give you me!" Bastion took the plus and just stared at it. Chazz looked at his Bastion plush and hugged it. "You look so cute as a plushie!" However, the British student continued to stare in confusion.   
 _...Why does this even exist?_  he thought. Chazz just kept continuing hugging his soft toy.  
"My own little Bassy...aren't they adorable?"  
Still staring at his small Chazz toy, he sighed. "I guess..."  
The Slifer noticed the Ra's interest in his toy and blushed. "Aww, you're staring at my plush self..."  
No longer staring at the toy, Bastion then blushed and denied he was doing such a thing. But Chazz knew he was right, and Bastion knew he was caught, especially with his face glowing pink. The spikey-haired teen giggled. "Am I really that cute as a plushie?"   
Still blushing, Bastion responded. "It's quite cute..."  
"Aw, thank you! And...I know you're talking about the plush but, since it's still me....it counts as a compliment..."  
"Uh, you're welcome..." The Ra then finally placed the plush down on the table and began to read again. This resulted in Chazz staring at his crush, again.  
  
The staring and the reading went for at least six minutes, with the Slifer constantly sighing. This lasted until Bastion looked at Chazz and spoke. "Do you have something to say?" he asked.  
"I have a million things to say to you, Bassy..." sighed the smitten male.  
"Are you going to say any of them?"   
"Oh, I don't want to bore you with my constant ramblings about how much I love you... "   
 _You ramble on everyday so you might as well ramble on now.._.thought Bastion. "...You can tell me...I'm listening."  
This got the Slifer is a really happy state, but he tried to remain calm for his crush. "Good, because here are some of the things I want to say..." Chazz took a deep breath. " Bassy, you're amazing at dueling and sports...such incredible talents from a cute, handsome boy like you..." This caused Bastion to blush a little, but Chazz continued. "Everyday I want to be by your side, holding your hand and comforting you whenever you're sad... I support you in every duel, and I admire you all the time..." Now the British duelist was blushing more. Were these compliments always said by The Chazz finally taking effect?   
"And now, Bastion..." the Slifer says as he suddenly gets up on the table and stands on it. "Get ready to hear from the poetic genius!" Bastion, still blushing, was a little embarrassed from this act, as his classmate was standing on top of a table...in the library! This didn't bother Chazz though. He cleared his throat and began his poem...  
  
 _"Cuter than a lassie, you are never nasty or trashy..._

_You and your Water Dragon makes things splashy, and I absolutely adore everything about you, my Bassy!!"_

Bastion, still blushing was just...dazed. His classmate said a short poem while standing on a library table out aloud! He didn't say anything, as Chazz had more to say...  
"I just love you so much, Bassy..." said Chazz. "I'd do anything for you...Hell, I'd even die for you!" Okay, it was now time for Bastion to finally say something about all this.  
"Chazz... you know everyone in the library can hear you..."  
Chazz didn't care though. "Hm? Oh, I don't mind...if they find it bothersome then they can go fuck themselves!" exclaimed the Slifer. "You wanted to hear what I have to say, Bassy! And I don't care if the whole world hears me, I love you with all my heart!!" Bastion remained silent after that statement. Chazz was being a little rude there, with the language and the volume of his voice in the library. Chazz cleared his throat again.

_"Bastion, who enjoys maths like subtraction...which to him are just an easy calculation..."_

_"Prettier than any carnation, I give you my adoration with this loving proclamation!"_

Okay, this was really embarrassing. Bastion had to try speaking again. "Chazz, you need to get down from that table...."  
"But I'm not done yet, Bassy!" Chazz protested. "I still have loads of things to share with you..."  
Bastion sighed and thought of a plan. "Chazz... if you get down from that table right now...I'll... kiss you..."  
Chazz's eyes shaped into hearts as he squealed.  _A kiss, from Bassy?! Oh my God!!_ thought the smitten Slifer as he got down from the table and prepares himself for the best moment of his life. Bastion, unsure of what to do or how to do this at all, grabbed Chazz's hands. Chazz tried to contain his joy by not jumping up and down in excitement. Then, very slowly...the Ra kissed the Slifer. The younger male blushed intensely, kissing back straight away while wrapping his arms around him. Bastion, surprisingly, kept kissing Chazz, when he originally planned it to be a small kiss, a peck. After a small while, the older male actually began to smile during this display of affection. Blushing, he ended the kiss and looked down at the ground, all happy and shy about what just happened. The Slifer, also blushing, looked at the British student.   
"...A-are you alright there, Bassy...?" he asked.   
"I'm okay..." replied the still shy Bastion. Chazz then ducked down a little so he could see Bastion's face.  
"Are you sure...? Bastion nodded at Chazz to indicate that he was fine. "Good. Y-You...kissed me..."  
" I know..."

  
The Slifer then hugged his favourite Ra. "Finally...Does this mean you like me back??"  
Bastion hugged Chazz as a way of saying yes.  
"Good!!" laughed the raven-haired Slifer, happy to finally have his crush become his boyfriend. "This means I can finally hold your hand...and be by your side..."  
"Yes..." said Bastion, hugging someone he'd never thought fall in love with.  
"I hope my actions aren't bothersome at all..."  
"I think it's kind of...cute..."  
"Aww, well I'll continue then, Bassy!  
"Alright..."  
  
Sighing, Chazz stared at his new companion. "I love you..."  
Bastion smiled. "I love you too..."


End file.
